


Mi sciolgo per te

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Hai tutto di me [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Steve e Tony vogliono festeggiare di essersi rincontrati.





	Mi sciolgo per te

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa al 10 p0rnfest!  
> Prompt:  
> THE AVENGERS Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, ghiacciolo.

Mi sciolgo per te  
  
  


Steven si appoggiò alla parete della camera e incrociò le braccia al petto.

"Ancora non ci credo. Come diamine sei riuscito a convincere il governo a farci tornare?" domandò.

Tony sfilò la cravatta con un gesto secco, che la fece schioccare. Sogghignò alzando lo sguardo e scrollò le spalle.

"Con il mio incredibile charme e la minaccia di una calamità che i 118 stati del pianeta non si sentono di affrontare".

Steve si staccò dalla parete e scosse il capo.

" È ' assurdo. Sembra che tutti i cattivi del pianeta Terra si siano alleati per un giorno solo, giusto in tempo per favorire te" sussurrò.

Si mordicchiò un labbro e sorrise.

"Non che la cosa non mi riempia di gioia. Sei riuscito a gestirli tutti" mormorò.

Tony mosse la mano in aria, si tolse la giacca e la buttò sul letto alle proprie spalle.

"Le coincidenze non esistono, Cap. L'elenco telefonico invece sì".

Lo raggiunse, alzò il capo e ghignò stringendo gli occhi castano scuro.

"Se non sbaglio mi dovevi un premio, se riuscivo a farvi tornare a casa".

Steve arrossì e si sfilò la maglietta, lasciandola cadere per terra. Raggiunse l'altro e gli si mise davanti, si piegò e gli baciò la fronte.

"Ho notato che non hai detto nemmeno agli altri quello che volevamo fare, ti ringrazio" sussurrò roco.

Tony gli fece l'occhiolino, gli strinse i fianchi freschi e lo spinse all'indietro.

"Sono famoso per essere riservato" disse, sarcastico.

"Non so se sarò all'altezza. Sono stato sotto ghiaccio per anni" sussurrò Steven. Indietreggiò e aderì contro la parete.

Tony gli mise le mani sotto il sedere e lo sollevò, premendosi contro di lui.

"Paura di essere frigido, ghiacciolo?".

Steve gli appoggiò le mani sulle spalle e si piegò, baciandolo ripetutamente.

"Come mi hai chiamato?" domandò.

Tony gli abbassò i pantaloni, passandogli ripetutamente le mani sul sedere sodo.

"Frigido o ghiacciolo?".

Steve gli slacciò e abbassò i pantaloni, iniziando ad accarezzargli il membro coperto dai boxer. Allungò una gamba e l'allungò, mettendogliela ai fianchi.

"Sapevo che mi paragonavi al ghiaccio, ma credevo per il mio carattere, non perché ero stato sotto ghiaccio" disse secco. Gli mordicchiò il labbro inferiore e strofinò il naso contro quello dell'altro.

"Per quanto riguarda l'altro punto, lo posso sfatare subito con i fatti".

Tony sospirò di piacere, gli leccò il petto e mordicchiò un lembo di pelle.

"Ti chiamo ghiacciolo perché sapevo che eri buono da leccare" scherzò.

Prese a massaggiare le natiche di Steve, spingendo con il bacino.

"Dimostramelo allora, Capitano".

Steve gli abbassò i boxer ed iniziò ad accarezzargli velocemente il membro. Il suo respiro si fece rapido e spezzato.

"Non sai quanto ho desiderato questo momento" ammise. Baciò più volte le labbra dell'altro, gli prese il labbro tra le sue e succhiò.

Tony spinse il bacino contro la mano dell'altro, gli calò i boxer e gli strinse i fianchi.

"Allora non è carino aspettare ancora" sussurrò roco.

Steve si strofinò contro il membro dell'altro, ansimando.

Tony lo penetrò con un gemito roco, gli portò una mano al capo e gli strinse le ciocche bionde iniziando a muovere i fianchi velocemente.

Steve esalò un gemito di piacere ed iniziò a muoversi su e giù. Gli portò le gambe alla vita, sostenendosi contro la parete, facendosi penetrare più a fondo.

Tony aderì al petto dell'altro, gli leccò i capezzoli duri, muovendosi con foga avanti e indietro, con colpi secchi e profondi.

Steve strofinò la testa contro la parete ed ansimò rumorosamente.

"Ti prego, più veloce" lo invogliò.

Tony gli mordicchiò i capezzoli, gli strinse i fianchi con le mani e si puntellò con i piedi spingendo con più foga; ansimava appena.

"Riesci a scioglierti più di così, ghiacciolo?" provocò, caldo.

Steve ansimò rumorosamente, tenendosi con tutto il corpo per venirgli incontro, scosso da tremiti di piacere.

"Ti supplico" implorò.

Tony lo baciò con foga, spingendo sempre più a fondo con colpi decisi che facevano cozzare i loro fianchi, aveva gli occhi liquidi brillanti di riflessi oro.

"Ti desidero" esalò Steve. Digrignò i denti e con i talloni gli premette contro la schiena, aiutandolo ad affondare di più.

Tony ansimò, gli morse un capezzolo e lo succhiò, gli muoveva i fianchi spingendo con forza, gocce di sudore gli colavano sul petto muscoloso.

Steve si lasciò sfuggire un gemito acuto e boccheggiò. Il sudore gli scendeva lungo la pelle pallida.

"T-Tony... ti prego!" gridò.

Tony gli strinse le natiche, lo baciò con foga intrecciando la lingua con la sua continuando a spingere, i colpi erano violenti e profondi.

Steve rischiò di scivolare, arcuò la schiena e si abbracciò a Tony anche con le braccia. Ansimò, gorgogliando, un rivolo di saliva gli scese lungo le labbra.

Tony gli leccò la saliva, ansimava pesantemente e sentiva l'erezione pulsare e bruciare. Prese in mano quella di Steve e iniziò a masturbarlo a ritmo con le spinte irruente.

"Tempo di squagliarsi, ghiacciolo" sussurrò, roco.

" _Mnh... ahh..."_ mugolò Steve. Venne, i suoi muscoli si rilassarono e il corpo di Rogers si abbandonò contro quello di Stark.

Tony barcollò per il peso, lo spinse contro il muro con tutto il proprio corpo e uscì da lui, venendo sulla coscia del Capitano. Si umettò le labbra, lo baciò.

Steve scivolò con le gambe e si mise a terra in ginocchio, strisciando contro il muro. Piegò in avanti il capo e ansimò, appoggiandogli la testa sul petto. Gli strinse le braccia con le mani, rabbrividendo.

Tony si sedette di fronte a lui, sogghignò ansimando accaldato, gli carezzò i capelli e gli baciò il naso.

"Forse, tutto sommato, il ghiaccio non ti ha fatto male" scherzò.

Steve gli appoggiò la fronte sulla spalla, ansimando.

"Puoi gustarti questo ghiacciolo quando vuoi" mormorò roco.


End file.
